


Saturn

by n7moth



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroyed Reapers, F/M, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Shepard (Mass Effect) Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7moth/pseuds/n7moth
Summary: Garrus dealing with his own feelings and the media after Shepards death when destroying the Reapers.(I decided to keep this as a one-shot. Kt's been way a for me to deal with my own emotions, and i think it's best that it stay short, sweet, and simple.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is this OOC? Probably.  
> Do I care? Probably.  
> Am I too tired to fix it? Definitely.

She was gone. The galaxy had survived but she hadn't. Garrus knew that he should be happy, that so many innocents lived, that _he_ had lived, but he couldn't be happy. Shepard was dead, for good this time. He'd dealt with it before, but this time was different, this time they knew one or both of them would die. They'd talked, laughed, hugged, kissed, loved, and now she was gone forever.

"Never." He whispered to himself, remembering their last conversation. He stepped up to the podium in front of the crowd. It was made up mainly of politicians, important military personnel, and reporters. He recognised most of the reporters, they'd always hounded Shepard for information, asking questions designed to make her lose her temper. She'd never taken the bait, she did, however, deliver precise blows to the political structures preventing her from completing her mission.

His hands gripped the edges of the podium tightly, his nails digging into the planets native wood. He was ready for their questions, invasive and cruel, designed to cause controversy.

"Shepard was a brave soldier, and an even braver woman." He began, surprised by the strength of his voice. He tried to hide his sorrow and grief, but still it made its way into his voice, he was sure the reporters would notice. "She fought for humanities place in this galaxy, nothing was ever given easily, and she was prepared to fight hard and harder still to help her kind. But she didn't only help her kind. When we, the Turians needed her, she was there, when the Geth needed her, she helped them, the Drell, Hanar, Elcor, Salarians, and Volus, she helped us all, and countless others. We cannot forget her strength, her stubbornness to succeed, and her brilliance." His voice felt like it should be shaking, but it wasn't, it was steady, it had meaning. Every word was a "Fuck You" to the people who had held her back, doubted her. "Shepard was the _only_ reason we beat the Reapers, she gave up _everything_ so that we might live. Be grateful, and don't ever forget." He closed his eyes, letting out a breath before looking up.  
"Questions?"

Hands shot up, people already beginning to shout to get his attention

"Yes, Ms Al-Jilani." He regretted saying her name the second it left his mouth, but she had been an issue for Shepard, and he wanted to set everything straight, make peace for Shepard since she never seemed to do it for herself.

Khalisa looked surprised for a moment before regaining her composure and asking her question,  
"We are all grateful for Shepards sacrifice but people are asking, did she do it for the galaxy, or just humanity?"

Garrus tensed, standing up straighter, his armoured skin flexing to make him look bigger than he was. "Shepard negotiated more interspecies peace and cooperation than anything we've _ever_ seen before. She made friendships and valued her relationships with _every_ species. She died for us all." His voice was sterner than before, almost daring her to continue that line of questioning. She looked down at her notes, and Garrus began to look for other people Shepard might have known, but before he could call on Emily Wong, an old friend of Shepards in the media, Khalisa spoke again.

"Rumours say that she especially valued her relationship with the Turians." She raised an eyebrow, there was no mistaking what she was getting at.

"If you are talking about my relationship with Commander Shepard, then you would  
be right, we loved one another, it was never made a secret, not from the crew and not from the public." He felt his emotions wash over him, felt himself drowning in memories of Shepard. "She taught me the courage of the stars. Taught me that sometimes you have to break rules and do what's right, even if the galaxy tells you not to. She taught me how rare and beautiful it is to exist, she knew better than anyone what it was like to be faced with your own mortality, time and time again. I hope you listen when I tell you what she _tried_ to when she was..." His voice was shaking, with both anger and grief. He paused, gathering himself. "When she was with us."

"Do you believe your relationship with Shepard could have influenced her reckless behaviour with the catalyst?" The reporter asked quickly, her voice cold and dripping with fake curiosity. As he stepped down from the stage he heard Joker hiss his name, standing and placing a hand on his shoulder from where he had been sitting a few steps behind him. Garrus shrugged it off, walking towards Khalis. He stood a good head taller than her, his broad shoulders eclipsing her frame.  
He knew Shepard was watching from a bar up in heaven, an empty seat next to her,  
"Ms Al-Jilani, we both know this is what Shepard would have wanted." He said quietly, before landing a swift blow across her face.

"Garrus!" Hackett boomed from the stage. Garrus nodded at the reporter clutching her broken nose before walking away, feeling better than he had before.


End file.
